Are You a Psychopath? Part 2
by gomurola
Summary: Kali ini, Taehyung yang tersenyum, dan aku sudah bisa memastikan bahwa itu yang terakhir. Lima detik lagi, dan aku sudah selesai. ( bts fanfiction ! vkook / taekook ) Are You a Psychopath; Sequel!


**Are You a Psychopath? Part. 2**

Rated: T

Genre: Tragedy, Crime

Pair: VKOOK

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin.

Length: Oneshoot

 ** _Are You a Psychopath? Part.2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Aku membuka kedua mataku, dan yang pertama kali aku lihat hanyalah warna putih.

Bau asing yang menyengat masuk dengan cepat ke indra penciumanku, seperti bau obat-obatan. Dari sana aku sudah bisa menebak, di mana aku berada sekarang.

Rumah sakit.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku duduk, tapi rasa sakit yang menyerang di daerah perutku membuatku enggan untuk sekedar bergerak satu senti. Tapi menggerakkan kepala nampaknya tidak masalah, aku segera menggerakkan kepala ke kiri terlebih dahulu dan menemukan warna putih yang sama—tapi kali ini di isi dengan beberapa perabotan. Aku melihat selang infus di sebelah kiriku dan baru sadar kalau akulah yang diinfus.

Sebenarnya ini aneh, kenapa aku berada di sini? Apa yang membawaku ke mari? Siapa yang membawaku ke mari? Kenapa aku di sini?

Aku ingin berteriak, memanggil seseorang karena aku benar-benar sendirian di ruangan serba putih ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara, untuk saat ini, sepertinya. Aku merasa bahwa aku bisa mengeluarkan suara, aku ingin bicara, tapi semuanya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Aku penasaran apakah ada yang mengikat suaraku di tenggorokanku.

Aku baru ingin memejamkan mata ketika pintu ruangan ini terbuka dengan perlahan. Mataku membola, penasaran siapa yang masuk ke dalam. Dan aku dapat melihat Jimin yang sedang mengintip di sana.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya, pelan. Bukannya aku tidak mau membalas, aku hanya tidak bisa.

Jimin mungkin menganggap bahwa aksi diamku adalah sebuah izin baginya agar bisa masuk, jadi dia membawa tubuhnya ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan pelan. Dia berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum, entah kenapa. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak tahu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di sini. Sayangnya aku hanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu di dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa mendengar, sial.

Jimin menarik kursi yang berada di dekatnya, lalu duduk di dekatku. "Begini," dia memulai, "mungkin ini terlalu cepat jika aku ceritakan sekarang. Tapi, aku rasa ini sangat penting dan"—dia memberi jeda panjang—"kau kehilangan ingatanmu, sementara."

Mulutku bergerak, aku mati-matian berusaha agar bisa mengeluarkan suara. Aku senang karena usahaku membuahkan hasil yang bagus. "K-kenapa aku… me- mengingatmu?" Iya betul, kenapa aku mengingat Jimin jika aku kehilangan ingatanku?

"Yah, tidak sepenuhnya." Dia menghela napas berat, entah kenapa aku bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Aku rasa dia kurang tidur. "Kau masih bisa mengingat beberapa kejadian yang terjadi dan juga beberapa orang yang pernah kau kenal. Tapi, seperti kataku, tidak sepenuhnya. Kau tidak ingat semuanya, begitu kata dokter."

Benar apa katanya, aku masih ingat beberapa kejadian. Sekarang, kepalaku terasa pusing sekali karena aku mendadak mengingat sesuatu. Kejadiannya belum lama, tapi masih terasa begitu menyeramkan jika aku ingat. Aku bisa mendengar suara Jimin yang samar-samar memanggilku dan bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa menjawab, sungguh tidak bisa.

Aku bisa merasakan diriku sendiri berteriak dengan kencang, dan aku menjambak rambutku. Rasanya sakit sekali, aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

Sekarang aku ingat. Aku ingat, Kim Taehyung, kekasihku (mungkin sekarang adalah mantan) yang ternyata adalah seorang psikopat dan dia mengacungkan belati di hadapanku. Aku ingat saat itu aku berteriak dan semuanya jadi gelap begitu saja. Apakah hanya aku yang berhasil ia lukai? Bagaimana dengan lelaki yang berada ruangan yang sama denganku ini?

Dua menit kemudian, aku sudah berbaring dengan rileks di ranjang rumah sakit. Jimin berhasil menenangkanku, _bless him_.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi dengan Tae- _hyung_?" tanyaku, suaraku memang masih sangat kecil kedengarannya, tapi aku beruntung karena sudah bisa bicara dengan lancar sekarang.

Jimin menghela napas. "Entahlah, dia hanya menyerangmu. Aku berhasil kabur dari apartemenmu, dan aku kembali lagi untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Sudah berapa lama aku di sini?"

"Dua minggu. Kau tertidur selama dua minggu, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jadi, aku tertidur selama dua minggu dan kejadian mengerikan itu juga sudah berlalu selama dua minggu?

"Saat aku kembali ke apartemenmu, Tae sudah tidak ada di sana." Jimin menatap tembok, pandangannya kosong. "Kurasa dia pergi ke suatu tempat, entah bagaimana cara dia melakukannya. Beruntung kau masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang, aku senang sekali."

Aku mendengus geli, entah kenapa kata-kata Jimin barusan terdengar menggelikan walaupun agak menyedihkan juga.

"Aku penasaran, ke mana Tae- _hyung_ pergi. Aku sedikit merindukannya,"

"Aku di sini."

Tunggu sebentar, apa?

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang pisau di tangan kanannya. Dia mengenakan pakaian serba putih, bahkan rambutnya berwarna putih sekarang—entahlah, apa sebutannya? _Blonde_? Aku tidak tahu dan aku harusnya tidak peduli akan hal itu karena…

KENAPA BAJINGAN ITU BISA ADA DI SINI?

Taehyung tersenyum miring dan melambaikan tangannya, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Halo, Jungkook- _ah_. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu?"

Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku bergetar ketakutan. Oh, ayolah, apakah ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpi? Apakah aku masih koma? Aku berharap begitu.

"P-pergi." Awalnya aku berharap suaraku akan terdengar tegas dan mengamcam, aku ingin dia takut, tapi aku malah terdengar seperti mengembik.

Taehyung mengusap pisaunya, dan aku langsung merinding. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Tapi, Taehyung berbicara. "Bagaimana kalau aku tetap berada di ruangan ini dan menggorok lehermu?"

"DASAR KAU BAJINGAN GILA! PSIKOPAT GILA!" Aku berteriak seperti kesetanan, masa bodoh jika orang mendengar, aku malah berharap seseorang mendengar suaraku.

Aku ingin menangis, dan aku sudah menangis sekarang. Sambil menatap Jimin dengan pandangan memohon, aku berkata. "Hyung, tolong bawa aku keluar dari tempat ini."

"Tidak mau."

"A-apa?"

Jimin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi, kemudian berjalan mendekati Taehyung. Aku hendak memaki-makinya karena dia dengan beraninya mendekat ke arah psikopat itu. Tapi—aku langsung mengurungkan niat baikku ketika dia malah mengambil pisau dari tangan Taehyung dan kembali berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!" Aku berteriak lagi, kali ini aku sungguh berharap para tim medis akan datang ke dalam ruanganku bersama dengan segerombolan polisi. Dan menjebloskan dua orang psikopat ini—awalnya hanya ada satu, tapi sekarang dua—ke dalam penjara. Aku sangat rela.

Taehyung menyeringai. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa takut hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. "Percuma, Kook _ie_. Kau tidak berada di rumah sakit sungguhan."

Omong kosong macam apa lagi ini?

"Kau berada di ruangan yang telah kami siapkan—dan omong-omong, ini di rumahku." Jimin tersenyum, menyeramkan, aku tidak mau melihatnya.

"Dan saat seseorang bangun dari koma, pasti dokterlah yang pertama kali menanganinya bukan? Lalu, kenapa malah Jimin yang datang?" tanya Taehyung kepadaku, dan bodohnya aku, kenapa aku baru menyadari hal semudah itu? Kenapa? Kenapa dan kenapa lagi.

Jimin kali ini sudah berada di sisi kiriku, dan Taehyung berada di sisi kanan. Aku sudah dikepung, dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Kedua tanganku sudah terkepal dan aku berkeringat. Tubuhku bergetar dan mataku bergantian melihat keduanya, memohon belas kasihan walaupun aku tahu bahwa itu tidak berguna sama sekali.

Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku bahwa Taehyung sedang menapati jam dinding, jarum pendek sudah begitu mendekati angka dua belas, dan jarum panjangnya juga. Detiknya sudah dekat, butuh lima belas detik lagi untuk mencapai pukul dua belas.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu," kata Jimin riang, kepadaku. Sialan.

Kali ini, Taehyung yang tersenyum, dan aku sudah bisa memastikan bahwa itu yang terakhir. Lima detik lagi, dan aku sudah selesai.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jungkook!" keduanya bersorak riang, dan aku merasakan dua benda tajam memotong leherku sekaligus.

 **FIN**

halo? hola? holaaaaaa. bootae balik lagi, dan yang buat request sequel dari fanfic ini ( **bangtan-sarang, DozhilaChika, yukiyukaji** ) saya kabulkan permintaan kalian dengan memberikan sequel dari fanfic ini~! mungkin sequel ini agak mengagetkan karena menurut saya ini…. terlalu plot twist :")

gapapa deh, anyway thanks for review and maaf ga di males satu satu :"( i love you guys! /insert love emojis/

Thanks to: **tayhyung, Misharu Rin, YulJeon, parkcheonsafujoshi, Alestie, vkookieuke, sunbaenim, wataeshiwa, Albino's Deer, , VampireDPS, viertwin, nadhoot, chriseume, yukiyukaji, DozhilaChika, Phylindan, bangtan-sarang, Guest.**

 _See you in my next fanfic!_

 _Love,_

 _bootae._


End file.
